The devils new world
by dude on the internet
Summary: Vergil and Dante open a portal to a new world, what they didnt expect was a whole new place...Remnant Nero has to fix this problem and get back to his world or help the people in this new world while meeting team RWBY and having going through school...again
1. chapter 1: New world

**The devils new world**

**Hey guys! I'm new to making fanfics so forgive me for the occasional spelling mistakes, plot holes, shitty writing, etc.**

**The story starts after the end of DMC 5 and in volume one of RWBY, I'm also going to focus on mostly all the DMC characters perspectives since everyone In RWBY is already used to its own world, I'm assuming most of you guys have already seen most volumes of RWBY, to understand most of the events that are happening in the volumes, with all that done**

_**LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED.**_

* * *

3 months after the events of DMC 5, Nero had started mastering his demon powers, now Nero can use his devil bringer again without having to use his devil trigger and swap his arm with his devil breaker if needed, as well as being able to use his normal human arm if he's not in combat.

Dante and Vergil are still in the underworld battling demons and having duels in between each other, sadly, Vergil and Dante haven't found a way to get out yet there attempts have ended up in them wasting energy leaving them open to all the demons in the underworld.

"You know Dante, this is getting quite boring we can't stay here forever." Said Vergil

"For once I agree with you brother, but tell me, is there any way we can even get out?" responded Dante

They continued battling the demons while Vergil was giving out an idea of a way to escape the underworld "I may be able to get us out of here with the yamato, the problem is, I've tried before with no luck at all , perhaps we should both try in our Sin forms to open a portal out of here"

Dante as he was battling the demons, was skeptical at his brother's idea since he knew that Vergil was the type to plan things before hand and execute them no matter what

"you sure this would work? I mean if this was true why didn't you just do this in the first place?" Dante said

Vergil understood his brothers skepticism, but Vergil knew this might be the only way "I already knew the yamato wouldn't be able to open a portal strong enough to get us out of here even with all my power I thought it would be impossible, until I was reminded of your power I thought, perhaps we could get out of this hell hole by using it together"

Dante and Vergil kept killing the horde of demons until they stop spawning giving them a moment of peace to think this plan through.

Dante knew that this could go wrong in many ways, but being in hell constantly fighting demons was tiring to Dante, he had to get out "alright Vergil, let see if your plan works, but don't go on a quest for power and that crap again I really don't feel like fighting in a while"

Vergil gave a smirk at his brother, at the idea of Dante still thinking of him the same way as before

"no need to worry Dante, I have different plans on what I'll do when I come back"

"Sure Vergil, that makes me feel _soooo much better"_ Responded Dante sarcastically

With that the two half demons turned into their Sin devil trigger forms and both held the yamato to create a portal that would cut the dimension itself and make a portal that seemed to be able to get them back to the human world…..

Nero being in the human world saw a big portal opening, seeing a portal like that Nero knew something bad was gonna happen.

_"What!?"_ "I thought the portal was sealed with the yamato, how?"

Nero used his devil trigger to travel at high speed towards the portal but before leaving he went and called Nico and Kyrie

"hey, Nico yeah I need some devil breakers because I don't know if your seeing this shit but yeah, it's not exactly gonna be pretty and I don't expect to come back soon" Nero called

Nero wasn't paying attention till this happened

"You think I'm not seeing this!? You have to be out your damn mind if I'm not coming, wait I see some guy with white long hair" Said Nico while driving at full speed

"SHIT, NICO ITS ME!" Nero left his hair grow looking in the style of DMC 4, he wanted to look like himself after getting his devil bringer back, like in the old days after all the shit that went down.

"WOAH! Nero? Hahaha" Nico was surprised at Neros Change in hairstyle as well being slighty comedic about it

"fuck off Nico"

"your no fun" said the gunsmith

Nero had an arsenal of devil breakers, ready to head into the portal he had to call kyrie before he left into this possible new world

*phone goes to voice mail*

"Shit" Nero had to leave a voice mail, knowing there's a chance he might not come back he left a final message to kyrie "_kyrie I might not come back in while if you ever need anything just call Nico, please take care while I'm gone, I'm gonna get rid of whatever's in our way I promise"_

As the half breeds enter the portal, Dante and Vergil entered, the portal closed shortly after the three entered, some demons managed to enter the portal and got to the human realm, sadly, the half demons didn't meet the same fate, and got into a whole different place somewhere strange….the world of remnant.

* * *

**Honestly I had to come up with an original idea since most of dmc x rwby fanfics just have most of the dmc characters already in the world or don't develop how they enter the world on it, I really wanted to give an idea and see how the story would go since in the end of dmc 5, vergil and Dante are stuck in the underworld and I just made a chapter around how they enter the world of remnant I know the yamato wouldn't be this strong to do this but I just wanted an excuse for Dante and Vergil to get out, this my first fic so I just wanted to test out how things would go, hopefully well xD. sorry if the chapter was too short i just need to know how things will go before i continue. Well im done for today cya! (constructive criticism if you can, thanks!)(had to do a little edit, it was about the how Majin isnt the same as SIN devil trigger forms so i changed it) **


	2. Chapter 2: Nero meets Ruby?

**Hey, guys, it's me again! Time to resume the second chapter of this fanfic since it seems to be doing fine for the moment, any questions or criticisms would be appreciated, with that out of the way lets continue this story where we left off. (i didn't like how this chapter came out so I edited the first half of it ill give details and reasons why at the bottom till then Enjoy!)**

* * *

"what the hell is this place?" coming out of the portal, Nero thought it would be swarmed with demons and creatures in a hell hole but instead, he saw a completely normal city in night time at around 9:38 pm.

"why did the portal take me here?" Nero was cautious, even though there were no demons around the city he knew something was up, as well as seeing stores called ''dust shops" which he never even heard of them at all, something was up, and this devil hunter was going to get the bottom of it but the-

**_*CRASH*_** "_what the hell?" _ the sound of a window breaking bought the attention of the young devil hunter, seeing as this could be a potential threat, he sprints towards the sound of the possible demon encounter.

As this was happening it seems like Dante and Vergil have a situation of their own.

"WHAT THE HELL VERGIL!?" Dante shouted at his brother as they were both surrounded by the new mysterious creatures of this world.

"You can't blame me for this one Dante, you were also in this when we created that portal to this place" As Vergil was explaining one of the black wolf creatures jumps at Vergil

_SLASH_

With one slice of his Yamato, Vergil vanished the creature from existence cutting through the bone armor it had with ease, seeing as there was no way out of this, Vergil decided to start killing the mysterious black demonic like creatures of this world

"Dante! If we're going to discuss this at least kill these demons before you start rambling nonsense"

"alright Vergil, gonna have to agree with you on this, **_let's do this!_**"

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG _

_SLASH _

_SLASH_

It seemed like the two brothers had to fight there way out of this one

"_and here I thought I could get a moment of peace in this place, guess that pizza will have to wait,_" Dante thought while slashing and shooting all the creatures with his devil sword and his Ebony and Ivory.

Nero sprinted towards the scene, where he saw a little girl in a black skirt with a red cape and reddish hair when he kept sprinting towards her direction, he saw her pull a huge scythe, he was surprised but he didn't stop sprinting towards the girl.

**[Music: Devil May Cry 4 - The Time has Come]**

"_what the hell am I getting myself into_," Nero thought as he was getting closer towards the girl with the red scythe, he had almost no knowledge about this world, sprinting towards a confrontation this early wasn't a good idea, but that didn't stop this devil hunter, and then again Nero is the type of guy that jumps into situations like this, just like his first encounter with Urizen.

Nero started revving up his red queen, as he was revving up his sword he sees 4 guys approach to the girl with red katanas, making him unsure who to confront but nether the less he saw how the little girl in red took out two of the guys already with that huge scythe of hers, wanting to be able to confront someone he swung he dropkicked one of the men meanwhile revving his red queen to max, Nero turned around to slash the other guy launching him upwards unleashing all of that force red queen stored up.

"_CRAZY!" _Nero shouted as he slashed the last guy finishing both of them off, as he turned around to see the girl, he sees only one man standing in front of the dust shop, it was a dude with a top hat and a cane.

"WOAH" The girl in red got surprised and moved out of the way, at the site of this random guy coming to help her yet she still had most of her attention on the worldwide criminal of this Roman Torchwick.

"well ill be dammed, now there's two of them. *_Sigh_* Well its been nice knowing the two of you but this I where we part ways" Said Torchwick pointing his cane towards the little girl in red, as Torchwick was about to shoot little red with the cane Nero sprints forward and dropkicks Torchwick knocking him back and breaking the other window of the dust shop while Nero turned around to see the girl.

"Hey, names Nero"

"Uhhhh…names Ruby" she never really expected somebody like him to come out of nowhere, so she got a little nervous when he talked to her

"Alright then, now wheres that asshole at?" As Nero turned around, he saw Torchwick get up and shoot Ruby, Nero stood in front of Ruby blocking the blast with his devil bringer, shortly after the blast he changed his arm back to his normal human arm so that nobody would notice.

"Where is he!?" Nero yelled trying to find Torchwick, Ruby couldn't see through the smoke either because the blast, as Nero turned around, he saw roman climbing a ladder to his escape, Nero chased him without hesitation.

"GET OVER HERE YOU ASSHOLE!" Nero shouted at roman while he was loading his blue rose and chasing roman, Ruby followed shortly after.

"persistent," Roman said after a helicopter rose up to pick him up

"Alright_ then asshole if that's how you want to play,"_ Nero said to himself after he shot at the helicopter, seeing how it had almost no effect he ran to jump inside the helicopter but being halted halfway by a another woman blocking an explosive crystal that roman threw at Nero and Ruby.

"What now?" Nero just wanted to get this wrapped up after going through all this he wanted some answers to all this situation.

Nero saw the woman at work using her powers to sending debris and chunks of concrete at the helicopter

"_who the hell are these guys?_" Nero thought to himself, he didn't know there were people like this in the world, not sure if they were demons or not

"We got a huntress!'' as Roman shouted another woman in red clothing with red glowing red eyes swapped places with roman she retaliated with her attacks towards the three of them, Nero decided it was time to step in and started shooting his blue rose at the woman in red.

"Dammit" seeing his shots being getting blocked by that girl he decided he went full force revving up his sword to max and jumping towards the plane to unleash a powerful slash towards the plane, as Nero was almost about to hit the plane he got pushed back by the mysterious woman in red, as she launched a fireball getting a direct hit at Nero's chest launching him back towards Ruby and the huntress.

"ARE YOU OK?!" Ruby was worried even though Nero was fine, she didn't know all about the demon blood that runs through Nero, thinking that he could be possibly dead or injured because of her fault, as Ruby was worrying about Nero, Roman and that woman where about tp escape on the helicopter as Glynda turns around to try and see Nero's wounds, she saw a pissed off Nero with red glowing eyes getting up and turning his right arm to a demonic blue form as she got pushed out of the way by Nero.

"Oh hell no!" Nero shouted before using his devil bringer extending it to grab the helicopter, getting a good grip on it and stopping the blades from spinning

"WHAT THE HELL?! CINDER DO SOMETHING" As Roman was panicking and the helicopter shaking, Cinder tried her best to free the helicopter from the young devil hunters grip but with no luck at all

"SLAM DUNK!" As Nero shouted as he threw the helicopter crashing down at the dust shop behind Ruby destroying both the dust shop and helicopter in the process

**[Music fades out]**

"AHH! Goddammit! Cinder where are you?!" Torchwick was injured in the crash, as he was crawling to get out the helicopter her partner in crime was nowhere to be found "damn you cinder" as Torchwick was trying to get out of the dust shop he sees the man in a blue trench coat

"your not going anywhere, bud" mocking Torchwick, Nero turns around to see a very pissed off woman trying to fix the dust shop while trying to avoid causing an explosion

_**30 minutes later**_

"YOU'RE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!, YOU COUDLVE KILLED ALL OF US WITH THAT STUNT JUST YOU DID?!"

"look, I didn't know this "dust" was could explode, my mistake, you happy now?" Nero said sarcastically, he didn't feel like he did much wrong, from his perspective he thought all he did was avoid a robbery and capture some random criminal

"AND THAT'S WHY YOU THREW A HELICOPTER AT A DUST SHOP?!, YOUR LUCKY SOMEBODY WANTS TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW" the woman shouted, constantly walking back and forth in a circle

"or what? put me in jail? for stopping a robbery and helping a little girl?" Nero responded annoyed "_fucking great... I just got here and I'm already facing legal action for helping somebody" _Nero thought as he laid back in his chair with his legs stretched on the table

"now now, Glynda he only did what he thought was right as well as capturing one of the most wanted criminals of Remnant," said the voice of a man walking in with glasses and silver-white hair carrying a plate of cookies in one hand and some coffee in his other hand

"_Finally something good they mention, although I didn't know that guy was the most wanted man in...Remant?!"_ as Nero realized something he instantly got up from his chair and checked his pocket to grab his phone and try to contact anyone of his friends sadly, no one answered his calls "Goddammit! where the hell am I?!" Nero shouted, trying to make sense of the situation he's in right now.

"take a seat young man, ill answer any questions you might have. Now time to focus on the main subject, you two" the man left the plate of cookies down on the table as Nero was sitting back down letting both Nero and Ruby to grab some, even tho Ruby had already eaten almost all the cookies as Nero was still getting stressed out about the situation he's in.

"Now, our first witness... Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes. So where did you learn how to do this?" asked the mysterious man as he showed a clip of her fighting two of the men that Torchwick hired

"S-signal academy?" Ruby responded

_"they teach you how to do that shit in schools? just where the hell am I?" _Nero thought, making him grin since his school never taught him any of what he saw on the display

"they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" asked the man

"well, one teacher in particular." responded Ruby, meanwhile Nero wanted to grab a cookie out of boredom and sees a clean plate swearing it was full of cookies, and Ruby sees the face of Nero "oh, sorry!" Ruby apologized to Nero for not leaving any cookies for him

"it's fine" Nero didn't really care, he was more surprised how a little girl like Ruby could eat a full plate of cookies in such a short time, Nero laid back down on his chair waiting for his time to talk listening to music on the headphones he stole from the dust shop after the "incident"

"_This is putting me to sleep, how long have they've been talking?" _Nero thought

Nero was getting bored to the point where he took a 3-minute nap when the man woke him up Nero realized they were finally done talking to Ruby and it was his turn and as the man was about to talk to him Nero got straight to the point

"so what's the deal, just who are you exactly?" Nero responded wanted to get this crazy night over with already and find a way to get out of whatever place he got in to

"well if you would have listened to our conversation, you would know im Profesor Ozpin the headmaster at Beacon"

"look I'm gonna get straight to the point I have no idea who you or any single one of you are and what this place is about and to be honest, I doubt any of you know about me or who I am"

"You're not wrong, Nero" Ozpin responded

"I assume you only know my name because of little red hood over here" Nero responded pointing the right side where Ruby was sitting

"yes but that's why I'm here to ask...are you human?, I ask because in all my years of experience I've seen some things that no simple human would be able to pull off without some sort of external power, you right arm for example" Ozpin pointed at his right arm before and after it transformed in the display

"well to my knowledge I seem to be human, unless you're counting my right arm" Nero responded with a slight attitude

"From what I see you survived a fireball to the chest without an aura and shrugged it off as it was nothing, blocked an explosive shot with your right arm and then proceeded to grab a helicopter and threw it at a dust shop with an even bigger version of your arm without breaking a sweat...yet you still tell me your 100% human?" Ozpin was on to this random stranger that came out of nowhere intending to get him into his school but now is more interested in Nero himself

"well... let's just say I'm only 3/4 human" Nero responded with a sarcastic tone but was telling the truth about his demon heritage.

"I see... well, for now, I'm going straight to the point since it seems everyone here wants to rest after what happened tonight, I want you to attend my school, Beacon to be more specific, if you don't know about the school no worries, I can explain the details later to you since you seem to be "new" to this place" Ozpin needed to take the risk and try to get Nero to enter his school as he has a feeling this isn't all the power this demon hunter has in store for him so making him his ally would be a smart choice for what could come in the near future

"do I have a decision in this? and why do you want me at your school? out of everybody you want some random guy in a trench coat to enter your school, what's your plan old man" Nero asked being very suspicious at this random "teacher" to attend his school for no reason at all

"well... I did allow Ruby Rose to skip 2 years in order to attend to my school because of her abilities in combat, so why wouldn't I want you to come to my school? also, this is 100% your decision you can stay here and probably have to pay for the dust shop you destroyed...or you can attend my school and not have to deal with a huge load of debt from having to pay for the repairs of the dust shop, it's your choice." Ozpin already knew he wouldn't face any charges for the dust shop because he captured Roman Torchwick but he had to find a way to get him to enter his school as he probably wouldn't know what to do if**_ "they"_** managed to get to him first, somebody with a power of this magnitude couldn't be roaming around the world freely, he had to be 100%, Nero was on there side.

"damn... alright Ozpin, ill play your game but tell me something first, whats this school about?" Nero still had no clue what Beacon was or anything about remnant was in general for all that matter

"it's settled then! Ruby Rose and Nero pack your things tomorrow morning an airship will pick up to fly to Beacon" Ozpin stood up from his seat as he was going to leave the room Nero asked an unexpected question

"Hey! where do I stay the night?" Nero had just got through the portal Dante and Vergil created meaning that Nero had nowhere to stay and had no money to be able to rent a place

"I see... there's an apartment 2 blocks ahead from here, you can stay the night there just say its Nero and they'll let you in" Ozpin responded leaving the room

"thanks...asshole" Nero was still annoyed at the fact that he was forced to attend this random person school.

Meanwhile, Dante and Vergil were still fighting the black demonic creatures of this world, hoping that this would end till morning

* * *

**Alright, guys as always make constructive criticism and tell me suggestions or correct me if I'm wrong in something about Nero, Ruby, etc. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to get into the flow of making this fanfic so if this chapter also goes well I can keep going with this fanfic, goodnight! (holy shit I edited a lot to this chapter, alright so after discussing a bit with one of the guys reviewing my story I realized some points he made so after giving my story a read, i realized the amount of stupid writing and mistakes I did so I wanted to correct that and made a little change in things like for example Torchwick and Cinder getting there ass kicked by Nero and having Roman arrested already in there first encounter hopefully that can change things up a bit also I wanted to make Nero make more sense in character thats why next chapter might take a bit because im gonna replay DMC 4 and 5 to get 100% knowledge about his character and rewatch some of RWBY and hopefully not have to go back and rewrite a whole chapter to fix some of my stupid mistakes and general shitty writing to the story, still im new to this shit so don't be an absolute asshole about it with that finally fucking done, goodnight and hopefully you enjoyed this story so far bye!)**


	3. Chapter 3: time to settle in

_**It is me again! Hello, as you've seen I've been fixing and editing this story if I'm not happy with it or after reading some reviews and fixing inconsistency's in the story I'm going to go further into detail at the end of this chapter, so without further ado lets continue this story where we left off.**_

* * *

_**2:36 AM **_

"What a pain in the ass, we just got back from the underworld to fight more demons" Dante said while impaling his Devil sword Dante into 3 black beuwolfs with ease

"less complaining and more killing, Dante, its not like the demons of this world are any stronger than the ones we deal with anyway" Vergil said, as the son of Sparda judgment cuts a huge black scorpion with a gold stinger, destroying even the bone armor the creature had with ease "pathetic, I expected more from the creatures of this world" Vergil said while looking at the black creature turn into dust after he killed it with ease

"and how exactly are you so" _**BANG!**_ "sure, that wherein a whole new world, Vergil?" Dante responded annoyed while shooting another creature lunging at him from behind with his coyote-A in seconds, killing the wolf creature in one blast and turning the demon into dust shortly after

"well, first of all Dante, as you see the demons from this world are completely different from the demons of our world, they also seem to all be the same way or another, it also appears our father had no presence in this world or any demonic power has been in this world at all" Vergil responded calmly with confidence and after fighting the creature of this realm proved that they where no match against the son of the legendary dark knight

"well that helped a lot! Look I don't have the most experience with the Yamato as you do, but how do you fuck up in making a portal to the human world? I mean, wasn't the first thing you did when you ripped your son's arm-" Dante said before being interrupted

"silence, Dante!" Vergil shouts at Dante before he was able to finish his sentence

"what is it, Vergil?" Dante lowers his voice as Vergil is being cautious about his surroundings

"where being observed, stand aside" Vergil charges his Yamato surrounding a huge part of the forest with a blue aura, as the Dark Knight was about to use his judgment cut end, he was waiting for a response of the observer, not taking any chances in this new land.

"You have made a mistake in thinking I wouldn't notice your presence, show yourself! or be killed by my blade" as Vergil was charging his Yamato he sees a black crow in the distance flying away, Vergil canceled his attack after feeling like the weird human/creature observing either retreaded or it was just the simple feeling of being in a new world, but not before launching a summoned sword towards the flying crow almost hitting it in the process not taking any chances, because they were in a world they have no knowledge about, possibly thinking the even the crow could have been observing him

"hey Vergil! You done?" Dante comes back from hiding in the bushes mocking to his brother

"Hmph, there's no point in staying here, I'm leaving" as Vergil was about to open the portal when he sees the moon and realizes a part of the moon has been shattered to pieces hours before the sun would rise "_interesting" _Vergil thought to himself giving him hope that coming to this world wouldn't be a complete waste of time

"Woah, stop right their brother, don't think because wherein a new place, world or whatever, I'm just leaving you to roam around." Dante was gaining a little more trust towards his brother in the time they were together in the demon world, but still being worried about having to fight his brother again and not wanting to go on in the same sibling rivalry from before he would rather be more cautious and try to avoid having to fight his own brother again as well as the fact that Nero found out Vergil was his father because of Dante, he wouldn't be so sure how to tell it to him afterward if he killed Vergil or possibly what would happen if it was the other way around, but Dante deep down knew how much lust for power Vergil had and what he would do to get his hands on whatever power he could get, to the point of rejecting his humanity, after all, he has been fighting his brother multiple times over the years they have been together for this reason alone.

"Dante, if you are so worried about your brother, enter the portal with me, I don't have plans for the time being in a world that I have no knowledge about, neither I have interest in a place that has no demonic power or any power to be precise" Vergil responded opening a portal to the city with the Yamato, seeing the slight sunrise as he was leaving the portal he created expecting Dante to follow him on the way out

"_dammit Vergil, I'm more worried when you find out more about this world, what you're going to do afterward if you even find one way to get more power here" _Dante thought while entering the portal Vergil made, after entering the portal Dante sees the shattered moon on the way of entering the portal _"damn...its still night time? I haven't even eaten pizza yet..."_

_**5:57 AM**_

Nero woke up in the middle of the morning after no being able to sleep for 2 hours straight, getting tired of not being able to rest he got up from his bed and proceeded to think about what happened today since he didn't have nothing else to do that night

"I wonder what Kyrie is doing, well its not like ill even be able to see her for the time being" Nero said to himself "..._just what does that guy want from me, I probably shouldn't even trust that asshole in the first place let alone go to his school...well, let's just hope they don't want to revive some random demon god or something like that" _After Nero's thought, he realizes he probably got the mysterious mans attention because of his right arm that regenerated while trying to save his father and uncle from trying to kill each other that last time and later managed to bring his old demonic arm back some time after he was left to protect the human world _"I bring this damn arm back and look what I get, at least I can change it back whenever I want to, hell they don't even know about Nico's devil breakers, I wouldn't be surprised if I get expelled the first day in school because I scare some random kid about my demonic arm"_ Nero thought while laying in his bed he was beginning to get tired but before he finally went to sleep he had a weird thought going through his head, _"Dante...Vergil, are you out there?" _after that last thought, Nero finally slept after that long night.

_**10:27 AM **_

"alright Nero time to kick some ass!" he said to himself while getting up from his bed and walking towards the bathroom, Nero looked at himself in the mirror remembering he had his old haircut from when he was still in the order of the sword but had his new clothes from when he lost his arm and saved Vergil and Dante from killing each other "Damn...should I keep this hairstyle? I'll see what happens maybe I'll get used to it, after all, I got this arm back_..._" Nero said to himself, trying to excuse his shitty choices in clothing and overall_ style_ "_maybe I should swap the haircut or clothes when I have the time"_ Nero thought while looking at himself in the mirror and looking at his devil bringer arm with doubt before changing his right arm back to its normal human form and then leaving the room of the apartment grabbing his blue rose and red queen on the way out of the building "_just where the hell is this airship?"_ Nero thought while running past the dust shop, he destroyed last night, Nero turned around for a second to contemplate at what he did yesterday seeing an old man walk out of what's left of the dust shop _"damn, does he even know who destroyed his sho-" _

"HEY! YOU!" the voice of an old man shouting at Nero

"apparently, he does..." Nero said lowering his voice so that the owner of the dust shop wouldn't hear him while walking towards the place

"what's up? I'm running late to something" Nero said to the owner of the destroyed dust shop waiting for a response_ "shit... I hope he has no clue who fuck up his shop last night..." _ Nero thought to himself, hoping he didn't have to stay there for long.

"excuse me could you help lift this debris? it's too heavy for someone like me" Said the dust owner pointing at the helicopter behind him Nero threw last night crashing inside the shop

"_SHIT!" _Nero thought getting worried he had to move the helicopter out of the way, but it would take a lot of time and the old man would probably notice it was Nero who destroyed the dust shop last night, making the situation a lot more awkward than it already was and take a lot longer, meanwhile Nero was trying to avoid direct eye contact with the old man and think of an excuse and a way to get out of that conversation as soon as possible.

"Heeeeyyyy, look, I'm sorry but I think that's a little too heavy for a youngster like me, you should probably contact somebody else, oh look at the time I'm running late, see ya later old-timer" Nero said seconds before turning around and going full sprint to get away as far as possible from that place, but as he was talking to the old man he saw a girl in red dashing right past him, seeing how that girl looked very similar to the one he met yesterday, Nero followed the girls trail that for some reason had rose petals giving Nero a slight idea where the girl was "I fucking hope that this girl is heading towards the airship or else I'm basically getting nowhere" Nero said while following the girl in red

_**Several minutes later**_

Nero managed to catch up with the girl as he saw her get on the ship that was about to take off

"Made it in time! Alright let's see where this fucker takes us" Nero said to himself while entering the airship as It was about to take off and close its doors, Nero had a thought of his uncle and father _"wonder what Dante and Vergil are doing right now, all I know is that there definitely doing worse than where I am that's for sure" _little did Nero know, is that they where right under his feet when he had that thought, the airship was already flying towards Beacon heading right past the city below them where Vergil and Dante would be

"that's a nice airship, seems like technology here is better than in our world," Dante said while looking at the airship fly past them, trying to break the silence that was walking with Vergil to whatever place his brother wanted to go

"I'm going over there Dante, wait for me outside," Vergil said before leaving towards a shop called _Tukson's book trade _

"forgot Vergil liked to read books...Man I could have some food right now, it's like I haven't eaten in 3 months, hopefully, Vergil doesn't knock out or kill the guy at that book shop for not having any money to pay for whatever he's going to buy"

**_BANG _**

As Dante said, he heard a bang sound from the shop, as he turned around, he saw Vergil holding a random book called _History of Remnant_. Pissed off at the fact that what he said came true he went inside the book store to see everything fine and normal as if nobody entered at all "the hell... alright then Vergil, I don't know what bullcrap you pulled out your ass this time but it doesn't seem to attract attention so ill take it for now" Dante said walking out of the book shop confused about what happened and slightly tired and hungry, just wanting to rest and giving up on what Vergil just did he was finding a place where they were selling pizza or ice cream

"if you're wondering how I got this book, I simply took it and walked out of the shop," Vergil said to Dante while closing his book

"honestly I couldn't give a damn what you do right now Vergil I'm getting some pizza over there" Dante points at a small pizza shop two blocks ahead of the book store Vergil and Dante were in

"do as you please, I'll follow you and read as I'm sure you have no interest in literature at all" Vergil said while reopening his book to the page he was in to read as well as following Dante to whatever place his brother was going

"_brotherly bond, amirite? Wonder what Nero is doing? He's probably fine"_ Dante thought while walking towards the pizza shop and kicking the door open to order food after a long time in months

_**11:34 AM**_

"_on today's news the criminal Roman Torchwick was arrested yesterday from an attempted robbery of a dust shop, from the reports it seems some random huntsmen...threw a helicopter at the dust shop that the perpetrator was in, thankfully nobody was hurt in the robbery and only the dust shop was destroyed in the process, back to you Lisa" _Nero was listening to the display in the airship talk about the robbery that Nero was in yesterday having listened enough Nero acted as he didn't hear all the news reports not interested in what it had to say anymore

"new world same shitty news, guess they don't have anything better or new to say," Nero said to himself not surprised that some things are the same throughout different worlds

"Hey, isn't that the guy you met last night? I don't know about you but he seems nice to me _hehe_"

"YANG!"

"Hey, calm down sis I'm just joking around, how did you meet him anyway?"

"it's a long story...he just appeared out of nowhere!"

Nero turns around to the girl in red talking to a taller blond girl as they both were looking at Nero when he stopped listening to the news reports talking through the display_ "Seems like they know each other hopefully that girl doesn't remember anything about my arm" _

Nero turns around to avoid awkward looks from the two girls for what happened yesterday as he was sure the other girl was telling everything about how he destroyed an entire dust shop with just his hand, Nero turns around to see a hologram of the woman he saw from the incident yesterday, not giving a damn he put almost no attention and mostly looked at Beacon in a distance through the window of the airship.

"Hello and welcome to beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch"

"well at least I know someone's name, hell I don't even remember well who that random girl was" Nero wanders around the airship while looking through the windows

"you have demonstrated the courage for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Said the hologram of the teacher

"I've been doing that already, if that's all this school has to offer, then I might as well graduate already" Nero said after listening to what the hologram had to say, he began to ignore and not pay attention to anything it had to say beforehand as Nero had already been through more than anybody on the ship could imagine in fact he was skilled enough to already be classified as a huntress or an experienced huntsmen in that world as the jobs he was doing weren't much different from when he was doing in his original world in fact they were harder than most of what huntsmen do in that world, one example was clearing the Qliphoth roots in his world with V.

"so, I'm getting trained to do what I already do daily? Seems like I don't have much to even worry about, after all, I doubt anybody here has demonic powers or badass arms like me" Nero said to himself, after being confident that the world itself wouldn't be much of a problem, the only real issue was how he could go back to his world

As Nero was having a thought a random blonde guy almost vomits next to Nero pissing him off

"the hell is wrong with you?! can't handle the height? do that shit somewhere else!" Nero shouted at the random guy forcing him to leave and vomit somewhere else as Nero was checking if any vomit got on him "dumbass! Seems like I'm fine, not that other girl tho, damn she got some vomit on her shoe" Nero said while looking at how the other girl got some vomit on her thanks to the blond guy having motion sickness.

_**12:43 PM**_

"Finally, I'm out of that damn airship, my god...this is Beacon? Seems like this won't be a complete waste of time after all" Nero was contemplating the whole kingdom that was Beacon surprised him as he never saw something like this before in his original world, but before Nero realized it, he was the last one to leave the airship next to that blond guy that vomited

"hey, careful next time you go on a flight, vomiting on random people isn't exactly a good greeting sign" Nero said to the guy that was still vomiting in the trash bin

"what the? Huh? Excuse me?" as the blond guy turned around, he saw nobody was around him as he was about to look around, he had to vomit again

"seems like not everyone here is a just a reckless crazy driver like Nico, how does she even drive like that and not get sick at all?" Nero said to himself while walking towards the courtyard trying to find out where to go next, as Nero was walking he sees the same girl in red from before being yelled for what seemed to be some luggage she tripped on and the girl shouting at her was in a fully white skirt with snow-white hair that put Nero to shame

"Fire, Water, lightning, Ener-" As the girl in white was shouting while shaking the glass jar releasing dust every time she said a word Nero tries to come in and calm thing down

"ladies, ladies, look why you two arguing the first day of school, seems to me like it was a simple mistake" Nero said while helping the girl other girl get up

"ah Ne-Ne-Ne" the girl tried to respond to Nero but it seemed like she was going to sneeze

_**ACHO BOOM**_

"The hell was that!? How did you even do that shit?! Nero was almost blown up by what seemed to be a combination of a sneeze and an explosion, thankfully Nero moved out of the way and the explosion hit the girl in white, letting the dust settle the young devil hunter knew this wasn't a good situation to be in

"great... look, Ruby was it? Do you know where to go? I don't think I want to stay here for long" Nero asked Ruby

"wait, what? I lost myself when-" Ruby was about to respond but she was interrupted by the same girl

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

"a great...look it was just a simple sneeze, don't overreact for no reason" Nero trying to calm the other girl down from the inevitable

"simple?! That could have blown us off the side of the cliff! Are you brain dead!?" the girl began to shout at Nero

"Great, now she's shouting at me... how about you stop bitching for one second? Complaining and being an asshole to people isn't good reputation in the first day of school you know" Nero said to the girl, mocking her for how she was overreacting but as he turns around to help Ruby, he sees a girl with a bow on her head and long black hair walking towards them with the glass jar the girl in white had on her before Ruby sneezed, Nero was about done with this complaining and was about to leave before he heard what the other girl said

"I don't think reputation matters to her, after all, she's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, so it's quite obvious reputation doesn't matter to her"

"What! How dare- the nerve of-" Weiss leaves angry at the three of them walks out of the courtyard

"well, that take cares of that, hey thanks for helping put out the fire back there..." as Nero turns around to talk to the other girl but when he turns around he sees her leave without saying another word just leaving him and Ruby left

"well, that's just fantastic, someone hates me already. so hey Ruby, right? Names Nero" Nero extends his hand towards Ruby since she was the only one left and they couldn't introduce themselves properly last time they met

"oh hey! And yeah names Ruby, thanks for helping me back there" Ruby responded with both Nero and Ruby shaking hands and greeting each other

"alright... so tell me, where are we going? Nero trying to have a normal conversation with someone in this new world as he was about to start asking more questions sees the same Blonde guy that vomited on the ship walking towards them so he decides to just ask the both of them where the to go, since all three of them where still in the school courtyard

"Look, do you two even know where to go?" Nero decides to ask both of them in hopes that one of them knows where to even go at all

"no..." Responded Ruby

"um yeah, that also gonna be a no from me..." the other guy responded as well

"_just what I needed, I have nothing better to do, might as well try and get familiar with the people of this place" _Nero thought to himself

"hey, names Nero, how ya feeling?" Nero asks the blonde guy

"names Jaune Arc short and sweet, ladies love it!" Jaune awkwardly tells Nero in a cringy way his name

"yeah, I don't think ladies like a man that vomits on flights" Nero mocks whatever Jaune was trying to do in a friendly way trying to not be an asshole like that other girl minutes before

"oh yeah? Well, what about your name? "Nero" ...that's a good name _**sigh"**_ Jaune has nothing to think about and just accepts Nero's roast

"hey come on I'm just joking with ya, I mean you almost vomited on me, am I wrong?" Nero makes conversation trying to kill time and finding out where to go

"well at least you didn't blow up the entire courtyard..._hehehe_" Ruby tries to talk to Nero and Jaune but realizes halfway it wasn't a good way to start the conversation with the both of them

Nero, Jaune, and Ruby walk around the school after they had nothing to talk about for a solid minute

"I have this thing," Ruby said

Ruby in an attempt to make the situation less awkward pulls out a giant red scythe from her back to see what weapons Nero and Jaune had as well

"well that's nice, what about it?" Nero responds asking about Ruby's scythe

"it's a customizable, high impact, sniper rifle" Ruby responds to Nero's question

"well if where showing off, I got these two in hand" Nero pulls his red queen from his back and grabs his blue rose from the back of his pocket "check this out!"

"um, what does it do?" Jaune asks in confusion seeing as it just looks like a normal sword

"well just grab the handle and twist it like this" Nero demonstrates how red queens motorcycle type revving works by holding the grip of his sword with his left hand and putting the rest of the sword tip first on the ground letting the sword stand while Nero twists the handle on his sword with fire coming out of the sword like an engine and making laud motorcycle type sounds

"oooh, that looks simple enough can I try it?" Jaune asks Nero If he can try to rev up red queen as it seemed simpler than Ruby's scythe

"sure, just make sure your holding it well and be ready to rev it, if your not ready to then you'll be sent flying straight towards a wall or directly face plant the ground" Nero wasn't 100% if Jaune could handle his sword, after all, it was designed for him but he would try and see what would happen if he let somebody else use his red queen for once, Nero proceeded to plant his red queen on some dirt firmly shoving it on the ground so it stood straight on its own so that Jaune could rev the sword without being sent to mars

"alright, so all you have to do is twist the handle like this-" Jaune tried to Rev up the red queen but when he revved up the sword he accidentally hit the eject pressure grip oh his sword, that was a mistake

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH _**SPLASH **_

Jaune was sent flying towards a fountain in the courtyard of the school the moment he twisted the handle of Nero's red queen, Nero was laughing at how he's never seen someone get sent flying that way because of his sword since he never allowed anyone else to use his sword

"Hey! Hahahahaha, you good? Sorry about that, I didn't expect that to happen, I should have told you to not touch that part of the sword" Nero said to Jaune while helping him get out of the fountain

"hahaha, are you ok Jaune?" Ruby said to Jaune

"Laugh all you want, I doubt you'll be able to use that thing yourself!" Jaune said, annoyed at how Nero and Ruby were laughing at him

"sorry Jaune, but you shouldn't have even tried to use that sword in the first place" Ruby responded to Jaune

Nero went and grabbed his Red Queen from the ground after Jaune tried to use it, after he helped Jaune he pulled out his double-barrel revolver from his back pocket "well, you guys saw the Red Queen so here my double-barrel revolver, I call it blue rose, it not that special just a revolver I made a long time ago with two barrels that shoot at the same time"

"oh, that's so cool! What do you have Jaune?" Ruby asked Jaune

"oh um, I have this sword... and a shield that folds... if I get tired of carrying it," Jaune said to Ruby disappointed that all he had was a normal sword and shield

"wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked Jaune

"yes..." Jaune responded

"I hate to interrupt but I'm getting out of here since It looks like where the only people left in this courtyard, Ill see you guys later" Nero said to Jaune and Ruby before heading towards where it seemed like everyone else was going

"he seems nice" Said Ruby after Nero left the courtyard "so...where do we go now?" Ruby asked Jaune

"um, I guess we should follow him?" responded Jaune with doubt about what to do after Nero left

* * *

_**YEP, I'm leaving this story like that since it seems like my motivation has ended...lmao jk I still plan on taking a long time making these since I really underestimated how long it took to make one of these as well as the fact that I don't want to put out quantity over quality and I really have to read again and again trying to make sure and edit stuff to make the characters accurate, making me play DMC 5 or DMC 4 again or rewatch some parts of RWBY to get the details, and then fix grammar error, yet I probably have so many mistakes and shitty writing problems it wont matter anyway in the long run, as long as I'm improving as a writer I can always edit my stories right? but that's just a little bit on how I want to make chapters better and longer but time and school are a bitch to manage and deleting entire sections of a chapter because when you read it again it just feels horrible is just not fun, I already did this once in my previous chapter so I want to really avoid doing that shit again, so yeah on a good note I want to say I'm hyped for volume 7 of RWBY seems like an interesting volume although the new outfits seem weird to me i can probably get used to them (not Jaunes hair tho lmao) well with all that out of the way leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism don't just be an asshole insulting me for no reason at all like BREH come on not cool I get it I have shitty writing mistakes but please be civil, goodnight guys see ya later (be 100% sure im going to make chapter 4 A LOT LONGER)**_


End file.
